


有悔

by NorthDeath



Series: 念以倾心 [29]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: ABO, M/M, 生子, 车
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 05:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21314935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthDeath/pseuds/NorthDeath
Summary: 旧作。
Relationships: 赵匡胤/赵普
Series: 念以倾心 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1510877
Kudos: 4





	有悔

**Author's Note:**

> 【名词替换】  
Alpha-乾元  
Beta-泰和  
Omega-坤元  
觉醒-成人  
信息素-信泽  
发情期-信期  
标记-结契

宋开宝三年，三月。  
官家和皇四子走进相府时，赵普午睡方醒。他也不曾起身梳洗，只靠在枕上，看女使拿拨浪鼓去逗小榻中一双女儿。  
赵匡胤见他这副模样，比起朝堂上刚硬的宰相别有番情态，不觉心下爱怜，忙拦住不让施礼，“我就带四郎来瞧妹妹，你歇着。”

赵相公也不坚持，转向他身后眉眼弯弯的少年，“阿兰近来功课如何？”  
赵德芳笑道：“儿子不敢懈怠。前些日做了几首小诗，先生们俱都称赞，只有父上偏道帝王家儿不必要作文章，反倒怪我不务正业。小爹爹，你可来评评理吧。”  
他父上登时吹胡子瞪眼。  
“经史大义才是治学正途，你耽于笔墨小道还有理了？”  
“既然阿兰喜欢，官家随他去便是。”赵普拍了拍皇帝搭在他床边的手背，“左不过是富贵闲人的命，经史大义粗通就够了。”

此语一出，室内其乐融融的空气也为之一滞。  
皇四子见机得快，只说要去和承宗、承煦两位兄弟叙旧，留下他的父亲们面面相觑。  
良久，赵匡胤忍不住叹了出声。若旁人提及这话题，轻则贬斥重则打杀，可对则平，他连讲句狠话也舍不得。  
因此格外为难。  
他将赵普瘦削的肩头揽进怀里去，嗅他身上清甜的蜜橘香气，“就这么想让我们的儿子做官家，嗯？”

赵普有些无奈地环住他的背。  
“阿兰这性子，臣要让他坐那个位置才是害了他——可古来父死子继、嫡长相承便为正道，有德昭在，如何……”  
尾音被君王以吻封缄。  
乾元凛冽如烧刀子的信泽席卷而来，即使他并非信期也很难阻挡。这原是赵匡胤用惯了的伎俩，每有意见不合便要借坤元臣服的本能迫他妥协。  
真是……  
赵相公头脑昏沉，绵软无力的身躯叫嚣着渴望被结契之人占有，胸口却有些发冷。

女使早见机将两位小娘子抱出去，更不忘替他们掩好门窗。  
虽然即便她不如此，沉浸在情欲中的二人也早顾不得。  
赵匡胤本只是想让他转开念头，可则平总让他失控。红着眼睛拨开身下人亵衣时，皇帝好歹记起要做点措施，“你这儿，备了羊肠没有……”  
若不是去年出征前夜他太兴奋忘了避孕，则平也不必受此大罪。  
赵普难耐地扭了扭身，把官家在床边乱翻的手拉了回来，“事后吃药便是。”

赵匡胤闻言再也忍不住，前戏都未做，扳起他双腿便横冲直撞地闯将进来。  
坤元的身体本来便为承受乾元的疼爱而生，加之产后甬道尚未完全恢复紧致，容纳硕大阳具倒不算困难。  
赵普初始还觉疼，到君王找准节奏，深深浅浅来回操弄他的时候，就只剩下飞入云霄般快活。  
做官家的埋在他温热的体内也是爽得欲仙欲死，一面大力挞伐一面在他周身上下烙出印子。  
待轮到胸前那嫣红二点，赵匡胤像发现新鲜物事般不住逗弄，惹得则平放声呻吟。  
“前几日来还是盈盈可握，如今怎么全平了下去——闺女才三月大，你怎么舍得给她们断奶？”

“嗯……官家不是要臣早回朝堂，哺乳着实不雅……闺、闺女自有奶娘在……啊！”  
赵普一声惊呼，却是皇帝将他乳粒含进口中，使劲吸吮。许是受乾元信泽的刺激，早因药断乳的奶头竟又有液体流出，顺着赵匡胤唇边淌下，说不出的淫糜。  
他体质向来敏感，更兼此刻既羞且愤，本已胀痛的性器猛然一跳，竟是泄了。  
“真甜。”赵官家口齿含糊，饮尽了一边又要去临幸另一边，“好则平，且停了药罢，让为夫再多受用几日……”  
则平忍无可忍，往他背上恨恨地划下道来。

“你……这般荒淫！”  
赵匡胤皮糙肉厚浑不介意，后穴中开疆拓土的凶物自顾自驰骋。  
“寻常乾元哪少得了三妻四妾，我只耕你这一块地，岂非‘不迁怒不贰色’，正合圣人之训。哪里荒淫？”  
赵普还没来得及指责他歪曲孔圣之言，便觉子宫口一痛，却是天子的阴茎在他体内成了结。  
赵相公心知此般太容易怀孕，忙去推身上人胸口。  
“你拔出来，别弄在……”

已经来不及了。  
膨胀的龙根早将他和赵匡胤锁死在一处，避无可避只得全盘收下皇帝恩赐的雨露。浓稠的精液一波又一波灌进内壁，分明没有那么热，却依然让赵普觉得自己被烫伤了。  
这让他瑟瑟发抖，泪流满面，想要挣脱而不能，只得捉紧了这个占有他的男人。  
而始终急切索求的君王在这个时候反倒悠闲下来，一面播撒种子一面不紧不慢地咬他后颈，将信泽悉数注入。  
那是独属于赵匡胤的，火焰般烈酒之味。让他滁州城头一遇，再不能醒。

天地生人者三。  
乾元多盖世英豪，泰和亦不失为众人。唯独最为罕见的坤元之体，似除了沦为娈宠再无出路。  
赵普自幼以王佐之才自许，十五岁成人信期初至，他绝望得差点自尽。  
然而父亲骤然病逝，身为长子的他责无旁贷，必须把这个家扛起来——少年服下遮盖信泽的药物，跋山涉水去了长安。  
从此一十五年托迹诸侯，赵普小心应对，从未被旁人发现真实身份。他本以为此生便是如此，却还有遇到赵匡胤的那天。

少他五春的赵小将军，战无不胜攻无不克。  
他爱赵普贯玉姿容，亦爱他惊人的才华。他付与赵普为民请命审盗的资格，亦与他替自己照顾病重父亲的信任。  
也是赵匡胤不知何时察觉了他信泽中潜藏的秘密，在那个落雪的清晨，几乎可说是趁人之危地与他结契。  
时隔多年，赵则平再次尝到绝望滋味。  
只是这次他不再萌生死志。

毕竟在如愿以偿，可以顺理成章将他锁入后院的时候，赵匡胤依然愿意选择让他放手施为。  
他把一个坤元放在离君王最近的位置，笑言万里河山共享。他甚至肯替赵普遮掩身体的情况，让开国宰相在世人眼中未冠上佞幸之名。

如果终生依附于这个男人，为他生儿育女，任他掌控自己的感情和身体，是获得这份君臣知遇必须付出的代价。  
如果这个占有他侮辱他，但也欣赏他成就他的男人，是他认定的乱世明主，是他永远无法拒绝的赵匡胤——  
那么赵普觉得，这种命运自己也是可以接受的。

士为知己者死。  
亦能为悦己者容。

“想什么呢？”浴池蒸腾的水气里，皇帝用高潮后低沉慵懒的嗓音问他。  
赵普合起眼睛，由着他往自己身上抹澡豆，“臣在想……三个多月没上朝，不知政务如何。”  
“你便是一刻都闲不下来。”赵匡胤轻轻揉了揉他肩膀，“当年也是，才生了四郎没多久，就跑前跑后忙起兵的事——后来更撇下孩子非跟我出征，怎么都劝不住。”  
“……那还不是为了我的乾元吗。”

他语声虽然冷淡，听着却有些像撒娇。天子当即被取悦，扑上来亲了好几下。  
“说起来，前几天我命国子博士王昭素讲乾卦，那老儿说的头头是道。早知如此，该让他给娘子把坤卦也演一演。”  
赵普并不想接这个调笑，只敛容问：“王老先生讲的经义如何？”  
“我听着倒是好的，”赵匡胤若有所思，“只‘亢龙有悔’这一条不好。龙动于九天之上，睥睨风雷翻覆云雨，自应高亢一世，岂会后悔。”

“官家今生今世，就从未有一事后悔么。”  
“不曾。”赵官家答得相当笃定，“大丈夫立身处世，怎样想便怎样做，哪怕走错了道也是我自个选的，有什么好悔？”  
赵普睁眼望他。  
男人黝黑双眸盛满笑意，温柔而坚定。宰相知他向来如此，什么事都求个尽善尽美，花好月圆人长久，不容半点缺憾。  
像个固执的不肯长大的孩童，赤子之心动人也伤人。

“则平莫不是后悔从了我？”  
“……普亦不曾。”

宋开宝九年，十二月。  
赵光义瞪着前宰相怀中的襁褓，半晌才开口：“……是二哥的孩子，你在洛阳怀上的。”  
“是，陛下明鉴。”  
“太祖的皇子已经够多了。”新皇努力让自己的声音冷酷一些，“你把他给我，让他做我的儿子，我……朕保他一世平安富贵。”  
“臣代他谢过陛下垂怜。”赵普躬身行礼，露出截白生生的颈项。

赵光义不敢多看，赶紧将那孩子接过来。  
他从来没抱过这样小的活物，不觉缩手缩脚，生怕弄碎了他，“则……赵卿还有什么要说的吗？”  
“五郎乳名是阿亢，大名官家来取吧。”  
“亢龙有悔的亢？”新官家随口接了句，“二哥临去前几日还同朕说，他往常不解乾卦上九一爻的深意，今日才明白。”

赵普砸在地上的眼泪太过突兀，让他后文不由小心翼翼起来。  
“……我却不懂他到底在说什么。”


End file.
